The Sound of Rain
by Sara Moon
Summary: “All she wanted was to be embraced tightly by her most beloved person…” Hayate x Himeno


The Sound of Rain

"_All she wanted was to be embraced tightly by her most beloved person…"_

Noise of battle shattered a normally peaceful landscape as a body went crashing to the forest floor, landing with a painful thud. Where one would expect some supernatural demon, given the circumstances, there were only a group of drunken thugs in a blind, violent stupor.

"Leave me alone!" Himeno spat as she gritted her teeth. How she got into the current situation was beyond her. She was merely returning home from school and meeting with the guys. Everything had been normal. They all had some business to attend to but she didn't think much of it…however, given her current situation she wished she were anything but alone…

"Come on…play with us for awhile…" The man sneered as he grabbed onto Himeno's arm forcing her to her feet only to propel her painfully back into a tree. Himeno knew she was in trouble…she was surrounded and they were pinning her to a tree…she had no way out…

"You're pretty cute…" another jested as he felt up her leg inching under her skirt. Himeno wanted to scream, to call out for help, but her mouth was being covered and she felt weak from the struggle. To make matters worse, the blue skies turned to gray and a steady shower of rain began to fall…though it didn't seem to deter the relentless drunks in the least.

Fear began to seep into her veins as the reality of the moment became painfully clear…she was scared…more scared than she could ever recall being. She could only silently scream for someone to save her…Hayate…where was he?

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, the man that was exploring the depths of her skirt went sailing backwards into a nearby tree. Himeno stared wide eyed at a very furious and frightening looking Hayate. She sunk to her knees while the man she loved made quick work of the pathetic thugs that had tormented her; she was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. She was safe…

"Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere are you? Let's go to a doctor just in case…" Hayate exclaimed in worry. Himeno smiled while she watched the man panic as he kneeled before her. It made her happy that he was so concerned for her…it made her feel loved. She didn't want to think about what would have happened had he not come for her…she didn't want to think about it. All she wanted was to be embraced tightly by her most beloved person.

"It's okay…I'm fine." She assured him with her best smile. "Can you help me get home?" Himeno gingerly pushed herself up from the ground and found herself wrapped tightly in awaiting arms causing a blush to form on her paled cheeks.

"Not so fast…" Hayate scolded as he lifted her into his arms and proceeded to carry her home. "Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?"

"I told you I am fine."

"Well, I am going to make sure you take a warm bath and get to bed." Hayate said sternly causing Himeno to grin against his chest. She loved him so, so much…even if his personality was like it was.

She loved him just as he was…

-x-

Morning broke rather painfully as Himeno rolled over in her bed. A blush formed as she recalled the events of the prior night. True to his word, Hayate had carefully tended to her and had stayed with her until she had fallen asleep. The happy thought soon ebbed away as the soreness of her body began to surface. She was battered and bruised…and she felt like she was feverish.

With her luck, she probably caught a cold…just what she needed…

"Where do you think you're going?" A familiar firm voice rang out causing the teen to stop in her tracks.

"To school, obviously!" She retorted hotly. She was not some doll that had to be kept in a locked case. She was stronger than that.

"No you are not! Get back into bed this instant!" Hayate grabbed her shoulders tightly but kindly, guiding her toward the bed. "You need to rest, you have a fever."

"I told you I'm fine, now let go!" She voiced with rising anger. She was sore and tired and not at all well…but she didn't want to be coddled like a pampered Princess that couldn't do anything for herself. She was not made of glass…something like this would not break her. "I have a test today! I have to go."

"No you don't…just get back into bed." Hayate sighed, exasperated. "You're too weak to go…"

'Too weak…' the words echoed in Himeno's head. She didn't know if it was the fever or the fact that she was extremely worn out that made her lose it…but she did. With a quick push forward she knocked Hayate backward and dashed for the door.

She ran like her life depended on it…she fled Hayate…she fled reality…she fled from herself. She didn't even know why she was running away. It was not like what he was saying wasn't true…she was injured and she was ill. But why did he have to say it like that? Why couldn't he just say that he was worried about her?

"Himeno!" Hayate called, approaching the girl quickly. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Himeno wanted to say something…but she didn't really have anything to say that seemed appropriate for the moment. She felt dizzy and hot. Running as if there were 'no tomorrow' probably was not the best idea considereing she was running a fever and coming down with a cold.

"Himeno?" Hayate questioned with concern when she did not reply but Himeno didn't pay it any mind and allowed her self to go slack in his arms. "Whoa! You stupid girl! You're burning up!"

"I feel dizzy…" She muttered while Hayate carried her home, an annoyed expression plastered on his face. "I think I am going to be sick…"

"I can imagine…stupid idiot. Hold it till we get back…we're almost there." He tried to sound angry and annoyed but the gentleness and concern in his tone could not be hidden.

"I hear…" Himeno started shyly, "that if you pass your cold onto someone else…you'll get better sooner…" She failed miserably at trying to hide the deep crimson blush that adored her face.

"Is that so…" Hayate spoke in an unknowing tone, his expression unchanging. Himeno suddenly felt quite foolish and embarrassed for her stupid comment. She wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible…

Her ears perked as they made their way down an empty hallway toward her bedroom.

"What is that sound?"

"It's the sound of the rain…"

Hayate smoothly leaned down and passionately kissed Himeno before resting her gently atop the bed. He quickly tucked her in and brought medicine and water. He smirked seeing that the girl was still in a daze.

"Be a good girl and take that medicine and go to sleep." He smiled as he rested a hand atop her head, "don't let the noise keep you awake…"

It was not the sound of rain that was going to be keeping her awake…that much was for sure…

It was going to be a long, long night…

~End~

* * *

A/N: Gift fic for my friend Lina! I hope she liked it! I had fun with this one, it was interesting trying to get all the requirements in! I own nothing...and please review and let me know how you like it! If you have a oneshot that you would like me to write for you...just give me a pairing, a setting, and few things you wish to have happen/included in the story and I will see what I can do!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
